tumblr_survivor_athenafandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Cordillera Blanca
| returnees = Charlotte ( ) Eric A. ( ) Jordan ( ) Ryan M. ( ) Zachary ( ) | video = | previousseason = | nextseason = }} is the tenth season of the Tumblr Survivor Athena series. 16 castaways will fight for the title of Sole Survivor. But who will come out on top? Production The blog for this season is Survivor: Cordillera Blanca and the tag was #NotAGameForLapdogs. Host Twists/Differences *'Wishing Well': Every round people will get to go to the wishing well where they will pick from a range of numbers. One of the numbers has a task associated with it. The player that picks the number will need to complete that task in order to get the special item. Each round has a different special item and if no one picks the right number, or the person does not complete the task, the item is lost forever. **'Golden Apple': By eating the Golden Apple the user gets to skip out on that round of the game. Katie used this in and skipped out on both Immunity and Tribal Council. **'Golden Fan': With a gust from this fan a whirlwind appears. All other Wishing Well Items will be randomly distributed to new owners. Also no Wishing Well items may be played at this Tribal Council. After Tribal Council you will be notified if you have received a Wishing Well item. Only items still in the game will be distributed. Willow used this in . **'Golden Monkey Idol': Everyone will vote again, meaning the amount of votes at the Tribal Council will be doubled. However, the person who plays this idol is safe from receiving votes in the second round of voting, and no one may vote for who they voted for the first time. If any other idols are played, those people may also not receive votes. Katie used this is . **'Golden Rope': Using this golden rope will allow you to attach yourself to any other player during an Immunity Challenge. Before Immunity results are due use this rope to attach yourself to a player and earn that player's score or time as well. For certain challenges the use of this rope will mean different things. Please ask for verification on how this will be used for each challenge if you plan to use it. You can use this up until the Final 5 Immunity Challenge. If you are voted out with this item you may pass it along to someone else in the game after you are gone. Carson used this item during the Final 5 Immunity Challenge in . **'Golden Serum': This item can be used at any Tribal Council that you attend. By playing this item when the host asks for idols you will release your Golden Serum into the game. As each vote is read the person who cast that vote will be identified. Charlotte used this item in . **'Golden Mirror': With this mirror you may look into the past and learn the votes of any past tribal. You will get the vote counts as well as who voted for who. Once you decide to use this and select which Tribal Council you want to use it on, the information will be made public. Zachary used this item in about the Tribal Council. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Category:Season Category:Survivor: Cordillera Blanca Category:Hosted by Ryan Category:Hosted by Ali